


Somewhere in the Desert Southwest...

by princess_schez



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, SuperNightVale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_schez/pseuds/princess_schez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean find a town that shouldn't exist... or does it?</p><p>One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere in the Desert Southwest...

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my friend for getting me hooked on the Welcome to Night Vale podcasts, lol. (You know who you are *cough* *cough*.) And because SuperNightVale really, seriously, needs to be a thing, I wrote a one-shot based on it. Yes, I can totally see this crossover happening, lol.

The dark night sky loomed over them as they roared down the desolate highway, only the lights from the Impala guiding their way. Various cacti whizzed by them, and high up on a lone distant mountain, a red light blinked off and on, like a solitary eye watching them from afar. 

Dean Winchester gripped the steering wheel tight with one hand as he fiddled with the radio dial with the other. Static blared out the radio until a calm, male voice suddenly came in with alarming clarity:

"In other news, Jerry's Tacos, now and forever, shall be under the management of the hooded figures. Plants in the vicinity of the restaurant have already begun to wilt, and animals and insects are avoiding the area...."

The Winchesters glanced at the radio, then shot a look at one another, unsure of what to make of the strange broadcast.

"Ohh-kaay, talk about War of the Worlds all over again," Dean commented, turning the dial back and forth, in hopes of finding something worthy to listen to. About to give up hope, a catchy pop song filled the interior of the car, causing Dean to scowl at the radio for its betrayal of not offering a decent rock tune.

”Who – or what – is _this_?” Dean grimmaced.

Sam looked at his brother and smirked. “I think they’re called One Direction.”

”The hell?”

”It’s some pop boy band that girls can’t get enough of,” his brother replied, smirking as Dean looked beyond repulsed that his beloved car’s speakers had been soiled as such.

”Figures you would know about that pansy stuff. Shame kids today don’t know what good music is anymore,” Dean sighed, shoving a cassette tape into the tape deck. Sam made to protest, but was silenced when loud guitar riffs blasted through the speakers.

To anyone other than Dean, they would have recoiled from the racket, but not his brother. Dean smiled, as the loud riffs washed over him, soothing and calming.

"Now that's better," he sighed in relief.

Sam just rolled his eyes and chuckled. Any music dated later than the 1980's simply did not make Dean's playlist. It was a known fact, and woe be to anyone who tried to convince his brother otherwise.

Sighing, the younger Winchester turned back to look out the passenger window as the Impala continued along its way. For a while nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until something off in the distance caught Dean's attention.

"Hey, Sammy? How long did you say it would take us to get to Desert Bluffs?" he asked, shooting a look over at his brother.

”Uh…” Sam shifted in his seat, pulling out his cell phone from his back jean pocket and tapping away on it. "Probably by the afternoon at the latest."

Dean nodded. "Well, we must be ahead of schedule then or your calculations are off, ‘cause look straight ahead."

Illumination from city lights glowed in the distance, and a small sign appeared alongside the road proclaimed a warm welcome to the town of Night Vale.

"Welcome to Night Vale?" Dean read aloud from a sign as the Impala roared by, a questioning tone in his voice. “Sam, I thought you said there weren’t any other towns along the way until we hit Desert Bluffs?”

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I thought so, too." The younger Winchester pulled a couple of apps up on his phone, scrolling through them hastily, his eyes narrowing in confusion. After a few minutes, he proceeded to pull a couple of maps out of the glove compartment and unfolded them, using the light from his cell phone to read them. He remained quiet for a moment, deep in thought and biting his lip repeatedly, as he traced one of the maps with a finger.

"That's really odd," Sam finally spoke after a couple of minutes. "I can’t find anything about a town called Night Vale on any of the maps, print or online. It’s like it doesn’t exist.”

”Sammy, does that look like a town that doesn’t exist to you?” Dean asked. “They have an Arby’s, so they can’t be too much of the boonies at least.”

”I know, it’s just… _odd_ I can’t find anything about this place. Even a web search showed nothing.”

Entering the city limits of a town that couldn’t be found on any map, gave the brothers a slight unsettled feeling, but not as much as not finding a single person out and about. It was like the town was simply deserted. Neither brother said anything, as the eerie silence was broken overhead by the sounds of distant helicopters.

Yet, the only thing that truly gave them cause for concern was the faint sight of dark-robed figures floating inside an area marked “Night Vale Dog Park.”

”There is definitely something not right about that place,” Dean said, pressing on the accelerator a little harder, wanting nothing more than to drive through the town as fast as possible.

 

The End.


End file.
